Ruby AZ
by ODST110
Summary: Ruby needs to get a summer job. Luckily, the town she lives in is only ten minutes away from a place that thrives on summer business.
1. Getting the job

**Alright, so this is a story that's been rumbling around in my head since the summer. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope I myself update it well enough so you don't all think it is a goner. I think we all need a little pick up today, and I hope this can provide one.**

* * *

Ruby was not scared, absolutely not. There was no way Ruby Rose was scared. She was just really, really, nervous. Her sister began working at this place down by the lake again this year. Ruby had gone there for years as a kid to have a bunch of fun and hang out with her sister and a couple of her friends from school over the summer before. But now she was going to apply to work there for her first job. It was early April, before the place was open or even close to being ready for business.

Every summer it was open and by fall it was closed down until next summer, which happened with almost everything on the strip. The strip was the main street down the town on the lakeside, and had all manner of shops and restaurants that were open almost exclusively during the summer. It had a very retro look, because most of the businesses began in the fifties and sixties, some even in the early twenties. Yang, her dad, and Ruby always went down to the lake to hang out and relax, go swimming at the beach, or just play games down there. But Adventure Zone, where her sister had worked for two years now, was by far the best part for kids. It had bumper boats, a go-kart track, batting cages, and arcade, and even a rock climbing wall. Ruby and Yang loved it there as children, playing on the bumper boats, hitting some baseballs, and playing in the arcade getting rid of their dad's quarters.

Ruby had just arrived there with her dad, even though she could drive herself, and it was only about five minutes away from home anyways. She would've gone alone, but she is kind of nervous around people she hasn't met before, and her dad knew the manager since Yang had worked there for a couple of years. It was rather easy to get a job there if truth be told, but Ruby was just worrying herself. With a competent older sibling working there before her, it was going to be a cake-walk to get the job, even if Ruby didn't know that herself.

When they went around to the other side of the main building which housed the arcade and registers, she saw the owner and a couple of other people she knew from her school putting up the tarp over the top of the merry-go-round. She thought that the owner was really strong for being able to help her friends put up the tarp, he was over 70 years old after all, and was absent most of the prior summer because of cancer.

"Hello Mr. Henen! How are you doing today?" Taiyang called to the owner.

"Hello, not too bad. Just have to put this pain up soon, takes forever." Mr. Henen explained, "What can I help you with? Ah, first, let's get out of this crappy weather."

He walked Tai and Ruby in to the main building's closest entrance, which was almost right behind them, and into his office. "Well, my younger daughter Ruby is 16 now, and wants to get a summer job. I figured she should work here, and be able to get some help from her sister Yang if she ever needs it," Tai explained.

"Your Yang's little sister? Can you lift at least 40 pounds young lady? It is very important to know because some of the stuff here is pretty heavy," Mr. Henen asked Ruby.

"Yes sir, I can lift 60 easy. Yang helps me keep in shape." Ruby replied.

"No kidding, seriously? You're a lot stronger than you look. Here," Mr. Henen handed Ruby an application, "Fill this out, leave it on the desk and have a wonderful day. You're going to get hired. I know Yang, and if you're anything like her, you will do just fine."

"Thank you very much Mr. Henen. So, how has it been so far, putting stuff up?" Tai asked as he follows Mr. Henen out of the office.

"Oh it's been a pain in the ass. . ."Mr. Henen began to say as they both walked out of earshot.

Ruby looked at the application and noticed it was pretty basic. It asked for any previous work experience, none, and general information they needed to know about her to properly fill out checks to pay her. Ruby filled it out quickly and left the paper on Mr. Henen's desk like he told her to, and walked back outside to where her dad and Mr. Henen went.

". . .yeah. We got some new electric bumper boats finally which is great, but they got delayed in Indiana. So we won't have them for a couple more weeks" Mr. Henen said.

"Wow, you got electric ones? All the boys who watched Yang rip the cord to turn the engine on will be very disappointed," Tai said.

Mr. Henen laughed his head off, knowing full well what Tai had meant. "Dad, don't say stuff like that, it's weird." Ruby said blushing slightly.

"Don't worry Ruby, you know it's true as much as I know true. So, is Yang going to work the Go-Kart Track again this year?" Tia asked Mr. Henen.

"Most definitely. She is as good as any one of those guys who work there, probably better." Mr. Henen said confidently.

"Hey, I take offense to that." One of Ruby's friends said who was still working on the tarp.

"Oh shut up Bruce, you know damn well she is way better than you are at dealing with the drunken idiots" Mr. Henen said, pointing his finger accusingly at Bruce.

"So? I don't see her here helping you right now" Bruce said in retaliation.

"Very true Bruce, very true," Mr. Henen said, "But I didn't say she was better at setting up the merry-go-round than you, did I?"

"No," Bruce sighed. "You didn't. I'll keep working on it."

"Hi Bruce!" Ruby waved to her defeated friend.

"Hey Ruby, finally going to work here like Yang? That's cool." Bruce said waving back to Ruby quickly before getting back to work.

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot of fun I think." Ruby replied, waving her hand to Bruce, "See you later Bruce."

"Ready to go Ruby?" Tai asked Ruby.

"Yep, we did what we needed to do. Besides, it won't be open for a while, and nothing else down here is. Especially with how this last winter was, there was still ice on the lake last month!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, let's head home and relax. Get to tell Yang she gets to have her little sister work with her this summer," Tai said as they got into the car to drive back into town.

* * *

"Yang! We're back!" Ruby said as she opened the back door to her house.

"Ruby! How did it go?!" Yang asked as she ran from the living room where she was previously laying to the kitchen, where the door happened to be.

"He said I'm basically hired," Ruby said as Yang rushed over to her.

Yang hugged her very hard. "I am so proud of you!"

"Please s-stop. You're crushing me," Ruby wheezed.

Yang let go of Ruby. "This is so amazing! We will be able to work together and have fun and hang out with friends and-"

"Yang, please relax. It isn't a big deal. You said so yourself I was almost certainly going to get hired," Ruby pleaded, hoping that Yang would relax.

"Oh but he could've still said no. There are plenty of girls working there already. But he didn't! I am so excited. Training is in a couple of weeks so new people can get trained and such. It'll be so much fun!"

"Yang, quit smothering your baby sister. I'm going to run to the store, Yang, try to tell Ruby anything she might need to know now." Taiyang said as he started to the door to walk back out, "And please just take it easy, we don't need Ruby freaking out over what you have had to deal with."

"Bye dad!" Ruby and Yang said as their dad walked back out the kitchen door.

"So, what do you want to know?" Yang said as she walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I don't know. How are the other people working there? Are they nice?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Well, it depends Ruby. Some people are really nice and will last until they have to go to University or back to high school. Other people won't make it to 4th of July weekend. Heck, there was this one girl, who was as rotten as can be." Yang said

"What do you mean?"

"She would call us lazy, while she wouldn't do any work herself. She even got us in trouble one time and we had to pull weeds on the entire mini-golf course." Yang said, repulsed by the memory of the girl.

"I hope there's no one like that this year. . ." Ruby said sadly.

"I'm sure there won't be sis, we have a lot of nice people coming back this year. Some new people too. Like I said, there are a lot of girls, but a decent amount of boys too" Yang purred seductively.

"Ew, Yang, that is so gross!" Ruby exclaimed as her cheeks began to rouge at what her sister was implying.

"Sorry sis, that's just how it is. But if you hear anything about me, anything, ask me about it first." Yang said

"What? Why?"

"Well, I don't want you to hear a bunch of crap about me when most of it probably isn't even true." Yang said, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"Yang, I won't spread rumors about you sleeping with random people or other people working there. Just try not to cause them please. Besides, I know you aren't into guys, so I know those rumors are fake at least." Ruby said confidently.

"Yeah, But helping a friend out can still be taken the wrong way. I took one of them home last year and he started up a bunch of rumors about he was with me, I nearly punched his teeth out I was so mad." Yang growled. "So, anything else you want to ask me about?"

"Are the kids annoying?"

"Yes, some of them are very, very annoying." Ruby looked a little dejected, considering they themselves used to go there, not to mention she liked little kids, "But not all of them. It just depends. Sometimes you will get really nice kids, and other times, you will get absolute monsters."

"That's a bit frustrating."

"Well, look at it this way. Not everyone can be as nice as you. Besides, usually you only have to deal with the rotten kids once. It's the adults that are worse," Yang said, her face growing grim.

"What do you mean Yang?" Ruby asked, concerned on the quick change of Yang's demeanor.

"Some people just keep buying tickets, even if they are not very nice. And other people are very hurtful when they get rejected Ruby. Just be careful about weirdo's alright?" Yang asked.

Ruby hugged her sister. "Yang, I promise I will be very careful." Ruby whispered.

"Thanks Rubes" Yang whispered back as she hugged her sister tightly. "Now, you want some food? I know you must be starving after facing Mr. Henen and surviving!"

"Yeah! Let's make some grilled cheese!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Alright! You get the stuff out and I will fire up the pan!" Yang exclaimed.

As Yang got a pan out of the cupboard next to the oven, Ruby got the bread out of the cupboard next to the fridge close by the door. Ruby then went and opened the fridge and grabbed the cheese, and made the sandwiches, preparing them to be put in the pan and made into grilled cheese. "There you go Yang! I got the sandwiches made and now we just need to put them in the pan"

"I got it Ruby, you just go and relax for a minute in the living room" Yang said. Ruby went into the far living room and relaxed, well, as much as she could relax. Grilled cheese was amazing after all!

In her daydreaming, Ruby didn't notice some smoke start to come out of the kitchen, until her sister shouted. "Ruby! Get in here, the grilled cheese is burning!" Ruby rushed into the kitchen to see smoke just flowing off of the pan as one of the grilled cheese sandwiches was stuck to it, likely because of the cheese.

"Yang!"

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed, and remember, stay chill.**


	2. Time to get trained, part one

**Oki Doki, here we are, a second chapter. I hope this continues to be good, or if you didn't think so beforehand, that it becomes good.**

* * *

"Yang, we need to go!" Ruby shouted at her older sister who was in the bathroom messing with her hair "We're gonna be late!"

Yang was still getting ready and it just so happened to be the first of two days of orientation. It had been a couple of weeks since Ruby was officially hired by Mr. Henen to work, but that time had not made her any less nervous. "I'll be ready in a sec sis."

"Yang, come on! We need to get there before it starts!"

"And. . .done!" Yang said as she finally finished getting ready. Yang opened the door to the bathroom and shouted down the back set of stairs their house had "I'm ready Ruby, let's get the show on the road!"

As Yang hopped down the turning staircase with the floral patterns for wallpaper, Ruby waited impatiently in the kitchen near the staircase. "Let's go, I'll drive," Yang said as she rushed out the door, practically dragging Ruby with her

"Y-Yang, let go!"

"Nope. We gotta get there, and we're not using your car." Yang said as she half-dragged Ruby to their garage, which was at the end of their long driveway.

"We're using your motorcycle?!"

"Yep, and we'll get there with plenty of time to spare, so don't you worry Ruby," Yang said as she let go of Ruby and forced the wooden garage door open. She didn't know why it had to be lifted open instead of pushing a button and it going up on its own, but it was just a good workout, right?

Yang's motorcycle was everything their dad's was not. Where his was loud and had a giant engine, Yang's was quiet and had a smaller engine block. Where Yang's was sleek and covered in plastic, Taiyang's motorcycle was bulky and had exposed engine parts everywhere. The most striking feature was its color, bright yellow, with black panels, creating a stark contrast.

"Yang, are you sure? This seems dangerous, speeding on a bike and all."

"Don't worry Ruby, we won't be speeding, we're just gonna take the back roads that aren't all curvy like the main road is." Yang said as she tossed Ruby her helmet, a dark crimson to match the ends of her hair.

"Okay Yang, just please don't make us late for our first day."

"I won't, pinkie promise."

"Pinkie promise," Ruby said as she put her pinky finger around Yang's and hopped up on the bike.

As Yang sped through the roads down to the lake, Ruby couldn't help but look around. Everywhere she looked she saw budding early spring flowers across the fields that the road bisected. The way down to the lake this way consisted of a few roads. One road to get past the double-railroad tracks that they had to cross and to get to the end of town on the west side, another road that took them west and south following a curvature that led them through some forest and fields of grass and springtime flowers. A third road that was as straight as an arrow that took them down to the last pair of roads after that.

It was a bit of backtracking, considering after going so far west they had to go back east, but it still managed to save time as the main road was unbelievably wavy and always had traffic on it. Once they were inside the limits of the lake town it only took a couple more minutes to get to Adventure Zone.

As they went down a hill, Ruby spotted at the bottom an ice cream parlor that had been owned by a multitude of people over the years had once again another owner. She saw that they also were selling strawberry ice cream, so she made sure to tell Yang to stop on their way back home to stop and get some ice cream to try it out. As they made the final turn into the parking lot, Ruby was getting a little more anxious for what the day was going to bring. Yang had already told her what the basics of what she was going to be learning to do was, but she still wanted to get everything just right so she wouldn't get into any trouble.

"See, I told you we would make it on time. We're even early a couple of minutes," Yang said proudly to her sister as she popped her helmet off of her head.

"Yeah, thanks Yang, now let's get inside so we can get those packets you said we would get telling us the basics and stuff."

"Alright, but remember Ruby, you don't have to do every little thing by the letter, and a lot of the instructions are outdated so we don't do them anymore. Like, on the golf course stuff, it says stuff about picking the weeds of certain holes on certain shifts, but no one does that. No one has for a while." Yang said as they walked to the main entrance that was closest. There were two entrances immediately next to the gravel parking lot, the one Ruby and her dad had entered being on the other side of the building.

"Hey Bruce," Ruby said as they walked into the building, seeing her friend.

"Oh hey Ruby, hey Yang. Cutting it a little close?"

"Shudap Bruce, we are right on time," Yang said. "So, Ruby told me you had just a wonderful time putting the Merry-go-round up a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, a great time. It was so amazing I wish we had more than one to put up," Bruce said sarcastically.

"Well who knows, maybe next year they _will_ have another one," Yang said.

"That's about as likely as us getting a raise, and you know it," Bruce retorted back.

"Yeah, well, whatever. So who all is new this year other than my sis?" Yang asked.

"A few people. There's Clif, then there would be a couple people I don't know, and a really weird girl."

"Weird how?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's Weiss Schnee, but why she would be here I have no idea."

"Who?" Ruby asked again.

"That girl with the white hair in your grade. The one that's snooty a lot, and her dad owns like, half the properties in town."

"Oh. I've never really seen her around that much. Once or twice in the halls, that's about it," Ruby said.

"Well, she is a piece of work, I can tell you that for sure. Had her in my computer class, man what a pain. She was like a slave driver whenever we had to group up." Bruce said, shuddering at thinking about it.

"Is she really that bad?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

"No, he's just exaggerating as per usual. But she is a bit short," Yang said as she laughed.

"Yangggg, stop making terrible puns. They are so bad, it's not even funny."

"It is to me. Now let's sit down and get the usual shtick," Yang said as she began to walk to the area with the tables to sit down. "You sit somewhere over there Ruby, I gotta help with the talk, being a previous employee and all."

"Alright, can do Yang!" Ruby said exuberantly as she went over to the tables. She saw Clif sitting there in a blue polo shirt with everyone else just relaxing. "Hey Clif, how ya doing?"

"Huh, oh, hey Ruby," Clif said as he saw Ruby sit down next to her. "I'm doing fine, a little bit nervous about what's going on, that's all."

"Yeah, me too. But hey, your brother used to work here, right?" Ruby asked

"Yeah, and my two sisters. So, you walk in and get hired super quick too?"

"Yeah, siblings help I guess." Ruby said

"Yep. Now, time to work on not screwing up," Clif said. He was almost a foot taller than Ruby, and a bit heavy with it. He had short brown hair and green eyes, although sometimes they shifted to a gray closer to Ruby's eyes. "So how is Zwei?"

"He's Zwei. Always excited and a bouncing ball of energy. How's your dog and cat?"

"Well, char is fine, but my cat kinda disappeared," Clif said, looking a little sad.

"Aww, im sorry. I hope you guys find him," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I don't think we will. But it's alright. I know he was a champ to the end. You saw his neck those times right?"

Ruby nodded. Every month or two, Clif's cat would come home with a big mark in his neck, like something bit him. It gradually went away a few times, only to return again. "Probably whatever was making those marks probably got him in the end. But he had a good time as a cat. Always got food and had a home. No biggy, just gotta move on and chase ma dog"

"Chase your dog?"

"Yep. No fence to keep her in, so if she gets past me, I gotta chase after her. Hey, on the bright side, I'm probably getting better at sprinting, right?" Clif laughed.

"Yeah. Oh hey, looks they're about to start talking," Ruby said as she noticed the three owners of the place in front of all of them.

* * *

**AND SCENE! Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter for this story. I just fixed some stuff in the first chapter, mostly to do with quotes, and now this one is done too! I just found out one of my friends is going to Ohio State University too, which is cool! I don't know how much we will actually talk when we are there, but it will be nice to have the option at least.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, and please review if you feel like, it's nice to hear what people think, even if it isn't the best congrats.**


End file.
